030615tethysfrogadventure
09:44 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering languidLachesis LL at 21:44 -- 09:44 GA: hi! 09:44 LL: hello 09:44 LL: you find yourself in YAMATA NO OROCHI's belly 09:44 GA: sweet 09:45 LL: it is a room with all black walls, and a black pillar in the center of the room. 09:45 LL: On the pillar is a glowing white frog 09:45 LL: Please, without telling them what the roll is, Roll your will in the chat 09:45 LL: (I want to watch them freak out) 09:45 GA: (heheheheh) 09:46 GA: Okay, Tethys shall walk up to the frog? 09:46 GA: "| Hello. |" 09:46 LL: roll will first douchenozzle 09:46 GA: (i did :o) 09:46 LL: (*oh there it is*) 09:46 GA: (they be drownin it away) 09:47 GA: (lmao) 09:47 LL: The frog ribbits 09:47 LL: and watches you, with it's large eyes, with spiral galaxies in place of pupils 09:48 GA: "| You're a pretty frog. Do you... live here? Sorry for intruding. |" 09:48 LL: The frog ribbits in your mind. 09:48 LL: ((roll will again)) 09:48 GA: (okey doke) 09:48 LL: ((stop rolling so well)) 09:48 GA: (ok) 09:49 GA: (oh shoot that was +3 instead of +2) 09:50 GA: (looked at wrong sheet) 09:50 GA: (soz) 09:50 LL: ((meh)) 09:50 LL: ((RP WITH RIBBTZ)) 09:50 GA: ( oh ok ) 09:51 GA: "| Wow! The uh, the sound amplification in this room is great. |" 09:52 LL: The frog stares into your soul. 09:52 LL: Roll will again 09:52 LL: You can now understand frog-speach. 09:52 LL: The frog ribbits. "YOU. YOUNG WOMAN. WHY HAVE YOU COME TO MY PRISON?" 09:53 GA: "| Oh! Uh, it seemed like a good idea at the time. |" 09:53 GA: "| Like something a total hero would do, y'know? |" 09:53 GA: "| All odds against me, eight heads attacking, so bam! Find a different angle on the problem, jump into it. |" 09:53 GA: "| Genius move. |" 09:55 LL: "Do you wish to be the hero, girl?" 09:55 GA: "| Of course! Who wouldn't want to be a hero? Except the bad guys, of course. |" 09:55 GA: "| Heroes are brave, and strong, and explosions happen around them a lot! |" 09:56 LL: "If I make you the hero, it will mean Many Changes." 09:57 GA: "| And that would mean...? |" 09:58 LL: "Are you willing to make that Sacrifice? To take up the mantle, to become the HERO of LOBAE? To Give your land to the witch instead? And will the two of you stand firm at the final hour, and face he Witch of What Was?" 09:59 GA: "| Could you de-riddle that a bit? I don't understand. 10:00 GA: * |" 10:00 GA: "| Shouldn't Mari really be the Hero? |" 10:00 GA: "| Her world, after all. |" 10:00 LL: ((translate, he's asking if you want to trade lands with the maid.)) 10:01 GA: (( ahh )) 10:01 LL: ((and as far as a translation, He's asking if you want to trade worlds with Mari, and become the Hero of this Land." 10:01 LL: )) 10:01 GA: "| Well... Yes, I do wish to be a hero, but this is Mari's time to shine. I'm a hero of another story, on Tower and Beat or whatever my Land is. |" 10:02 GA: "| So I'll have to pass that offer up. |" 10:02 LL: ((OH SHIT)) 10:02 GA: (( wording fucked me over didnt it )) 10:03 LL: ((no, denying it did)) 10:03 GA: "| Do you like, maybe want me to invite Mari in here...? | 10:04 LL: "The Maid must choose her own way." It closes its eyes. 10:06 GA: "| Okay. Bye, uh, guy. |" Tethys turns around. "| Is there an exit, or...? | 10:06 LL: You are forced out of the Belly 10:07 GA: so can tethys like, tell other people about that 10:08 LL: yes 10:09 GA: heheheh 10:09 GA: thx ll 10:14 LL: np bb 10:14 -- languidLachesis LL ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:14 --